Vista de Espanto: Viaje al reino prohibido
by Tismen
Summary: ¿Qué pasó cuando Harry tomó la poción? ¿A dónde fue? Para volver hay que sobrevivir incluso sin recuerdos. ¿Y a quién salvarías, a tu amigo y maestro o a todo un reino? Basado en "El Reino Prohibido" y situado entre los cap. 17 y 18 de HP y D. de Lylian
1. Capítulo 1: El despertar

**Capítulo 1: El despertar**

La habitación estaba en silencio, sólo interrumpido por los movimientos de una vieja mujer que hacía sus quehaceres y por los juegos de una pequeña niña. De repente el chico de cabellos negros como el azabache que estaba acostado en una esquina de la habitación se despertó abruptamente, semi incorporándose e inspirando profundamente como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración. Aún recordaba el intenso calor y el dolor que acababa de sentir antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Se sentó y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetando algo con la mano izquierda, un bastón dorado, algo pesado y ricamente decorado en los bordes. De hecho parecía que las figuras que se veían en los bordes simbolizaban a un mono. Cambió el bastón de mano y entonces un papel cayó al suelo, que parecía haber estado entre la mano izquierda del chico y el bastón. Lo cogió y lo leyó:

"_**Llegará uno que invocará a este bastón sin darse cuenta. El bastón acudirá a la llamada de aquel que tiene que devolverlo a su legítimo dueño y siempre que se separe de él, acabará volviendo; pues destino de hombre y arma serán uno hasta la devolución."**_

Se levantó completamente y entonces se fijó en sus ropas. No eran suyas, pero se parecían a algún traje que tenía, o eso creía. Intentó recordar, pero fue incapaz; por mucho que intentaba concentrarse algo parecía cubrir su memoria. Lo único que recordaba ahora mismo era que había bebido una poción y sentido un enorme calor y cierto grado de dolor.

Pero no le preocupaba eso ahora mismo. Miró a su alrededor para descubrir dónde estaba e intentar encontrar algo familiar a lo que amarrarse. La habitación (más bien la casa por lo que pudo ver, no había más habitaciones) estaba algo sucia y no había ningún electrodoméstico. De hecho parecía ser todo muy al estilo medieval. Y algo le decía que eso no era normal, por mucho que no se acordase.

Vio a la niña jugando y a la vieja mujer delante de una olla en el fuego. La mujer giró la cabeza y al verlo despierto cogió rápidamente un pequeño vaso (o taza) de madera, la llenó del líquido de la olla y se le acercó hablándole en un idioma incomprensible para él.

El chico reculó un poco, pero finalmente cuando consiguió calmarse aceptó lo que parecía ser un caldo.

Cuando lo acabó, le devolvió el recipiente y salió afuera. Estaba en un pequeño pueblo rodeado por montañas y naturaleza. Todo era de color verde por allí. Las casas eran de piedra y los techos estaban hechos de paja. La gente, toda de aspecto oriental, iba de un lado a otro transportando cosas. Otros araban la tierra y llevaban sombreros de paja seguramente para protegerse del sol y no sufrir una insolación. También había animales sueltos por allí, gallinas, gallos, bueyes… Algunos niños jugaban y a lo lejos se podía distinguir a gente trabajando en lo que parecían campos de arroz.

Al chico todo aquel ambiente le resultaba extraño, pero no lograba recordar el porqué. Ignorando las preguntas de su cabeza se acercó a uno de los hombres con la intención de averiguar algo.

- Perdone –dijo el chico-, no sé dónde estoy. No sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí…

El hombre empezó a hablarle en el mismo idioma en el que había hablado la señora, y al mismo tiempo hacía algún gesto con las manos. Por lo que pudo entender el chico gracias a los gestos, lo habían encontrado tirado a un lado del camino a la entrada del pueblo y con el bastón en la mano. Y aunque lo habían intentado, no habían podido sacárselo. Lo había agarrado con mucha fuerza estando inconsciente.

También le dijo otra cosa que el chico no entendió, y cuando iba a preguntar escucharon un relincho de caballo a lo lejos. Tanto él como el hombre miraron hacia el camino y observaron cómo se acercaban hombres armados a caballo a lo lejos.

El hombre le miró asustado y le dijo algo más, señalando hacia las casas. El chico no entendió nada pero al ver al hombre correr en esa dirección lo siguió. Le vio decirles cosas a los demás y también se habían puesto en movimiento. Algunos cogieron a los niños y se los llevaron detrás del pueblo.

De repente los hombres a caballo llegaron y el chico se escondió detrás de uno de los montones de paja que había acumulados casi a la entrada del pueblo. Esos hombres tenían la pinta de ser soldados, pues iban todos vestidos con similares armaduras y dos de ellos llevaban algo que parecían un portaestandarte.

El que parecía el general de ese contingente dijo algo en voz alta y los soldados empezaron a entrar en las casas. El chico vio con horror como cogían a las mujeres jóvenes y las encerraban en una especie de jaula que llevaban con ellos. Los hombres intentaban resistirse, pero acababan muertos por acción de las espadas de los soldados. El chico vio concretamente como un hombre corría detrás de los soldados que habían cogido a una mujer, pero otros dos lo agarraban y le clavaban una espada por la espalda.

El resto simplemente intentaba huir, pero no podían. Los demás soldados los perseguían y mataban. El chico no era capaz de reaccionar al ser testigo de tal matanza; sólo esperaba que los niños estuvieran a salvo.

El general entonces miró en dirección a donde estaba el chico y lo vio, y empezó a gritar algo a sus hombres. El chico, temiendo por su vida, empezó a correr por el camino fuera del pueblo. Pero tres jinetes iban tras él y pronto lo alcanzaron y rodearon. Mientras giraban en torno a él empezaron a decirle algo, pero el chico no entendía.

De repente por el otro lado del camino se acercó un burro, en el que iba montado al revés y dormido un hombre de ropas azules, pelo negro muy largo (le llegaba por debajo del cuello) y con una calabaza (que debía usar a modo de cantimplora) en la mano, e increíblemente la tenía derecha para no derramar el líquido que contenía.

Al llegar a donde estaban el chico y los soldados aún a caballo el burro se paró y el hombre se cayó al suelo, despertando si es que estaba dormido. Se semi incorporó y vio al chico rodeado por los soldados mientras tomaba un sorbo de lo que hubiese en su calabaza.

Tanto el chico como los soldados lo ignoraron. No era importante. Los soldados parecían señalar el bastón que llevaba el chico, y él preguntaba.

- ¿Esto? ¿Quieren esto?

El hombre se levantó del todo y bebiendo otro trago se acercó tambaleándose. Parecía estar borracho. Se acercó a los soldados diciendo algo y con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Un soldado intentó darle una patada desde el caballo, pero el hombre le agarró la pierna y se echó para atrás, tirándolo del caballo.

Los otros dos soldados se bajaron de sus caballos y sacando sus espadas fueron a por el borracho. Pero él, mucho más ágilmente de lo que parecía ser, los esquivó y golpeó, y en todo momento parecía que no se controlara a sí mismo; es decir, parecía estar muy borracho y sus movimientos, aunque rápidos y certeros, parecían ser producto de la borrachera.

Y mientras tumbaba a uno de ellos y se caía encima de él, bebía otro sorbo de su calabaza. El último soldado que quedaba en pie intentó rebanarle el pescuezo ahora que estaba en el suelo, pero el hombre se levantó de un único movimiento en la dirección contraria a la que provenía la espada. Esquivó un par de veces más la espada del soldado, y mientras se caía hacia atrás (por propia voluntad) le dio una patada en la cara al soldado dejándolo inconsciente por el momento.

El hombre se levantó aún tambaleándose como si estuviera borracho (aunque al chico le parecía que había luchado demasiado bien para estarlo) y con esa sonrisa tonta en la cara. Miró al muchacho, y al ver el bastón se puso serio. Las figuras en forma de mono le llamaron la atención.

Se acercó al chico diciendo algo en ese idioma y señalando al bastón.

- Lo siento, no le entiendo.

El hombre, ya delante de él, volvió a hablarle.

- Oiga, le he dicho que no le entiendo –repitió el chico, pero diciéndolo algo más lentamente como si estuviera hablando con un tonto.

El hombre dejó de mirar al bastón y miró al chico a los ojos.

- ¡Eso es porque no escuchas! –le respondió.

El chico quedó en silencio, pero vio detrás del hombre a uno de los soldados que se había despertado y se acercaba a ellos.

- ¡A su espalda!

El hombre se giró de un saltó y volvió a tumbar al soldado. Entonces rápidamente se acercó a su burro, cogió todas sus cosas y las puso en uno de los caballos de los soldados.

- ¡Ven! ¡Sígueme!

El hombre ayudó a montar al chico detrás de él y partieron al galope por el camino antes de que los demás soldados se dieran cuenta.

Pararon casi al anochecer, cuando estaban en una ciudad. Entraron en la taberna, que era un local de dos pisos (bajo y primero). El primer piso estaba hueco en el centro, desde donde se veía el bajo del local. Ellos subieron allí y se sentaron en una de las mesas libres. Al chico le llamó la atención la altura de la mesa, muy bajita, por debajo de la rodilla, y tenían que sentarse en el suelo encima de unos cojines. Algo le decía que él no estaba acostumbrado a eso. El hombre pidió comida y vino, y cuando se lo sirvieron se dispusieron a hablar.

- No sé dónde estoy, ni cómo he llegado aquí, ni quiénes eran los que querían matarme; pero lo que ha hecho antes ha sido espectacular.

- No, puño borracho. Es el kung-fu secreto del sur. Soy Lu Yan, erudito ambulante. ¿De dónde vienes, monje? –preguntó mientras bebía un sorbo de vino.

- No soy un monje. Me llamo… -el chico intentó recordar y forzar su memoria. Después de unos momentos la niebla que había en su cabeza pareció desaparecer momentáneamente para darle la información que buscaba- Harry, Harry Potter; de Inglaterra. Me cuesta mucho recordar, como si todos mis recuerdos estuvieran tras una espesa niebla. Tengo que esforzarme mucho para recordar las cosas más simples, como mi nombre. Y si lo intento con otras más complejas entonces empieza a dolerme la cabeza. Lo último que recuerdo es haber bebido algo que me produjo un calor inmenso y cierto dolor. Y unas palabras… después desperté en aquel pueblo.

El otro asintió mientras comía algo.

- ¿Esto es un sueño? –preguntó Harry.

- No. El lugar de dónde vienes es el sueño, a través de la puerta sin puerta.

Harry lo miró sin comprender.

- ¿Y eso es… como un agujero de gusano?

- No. Significa que o eres un maestro zen, o traes algo realmente especial –dijo señalando al bastón.

- ¿Esto? Ni siquiera sé cómo lo obtuve, aunque venía con una nota extraña que decía que acudiría a la llamada de aquel que lo invocara sin saberlo y que no se separaría de él hasta que lo devolviera a su legítimo dueño o algo así –Lu lo siguió mirando muy serio-. ¿Qué?

- Según una profecía, "Llegará un buscador para devolver el cayado y acabar con el reinado del señor de Jade."

- ¿Devolver el cayado a quién?

- Al rey Mono. Nacido de una piedra, en una montaña de frutas y flores. Con su arma en la mano, su chi se convirtió en fuego. Su bastón luchaba como por arte de magia. Desafió el orden de la tierra, pero el ejército de Jade no pudo vencerle. El rey mono aplastó a todos los soldados que enviaron a detenerle. Con su cayado mágico, era invencible. Las noticas de su desobediencia llegaron al corazón del reino prohibido y a la montaña de los cinco elementos, tierra de los inmortales.

Lu se bebió el resto de su vaso de vino y se sirvió más de la jarra antes de seguir.

- Una vez cada 500 años, el emperador de Jade ofrece el banquete del melocotón. Es ahí, donde los ministros celestiales se reúnen para celebrar su longevidad y beber el elixir de la inmortalidad. Un solo sorbo de ese brebaje celestial te da la vida eterna, te libera del sufrimiento mortal y del deseo.

Otra pausa para beber otro sorbo de vino.

- El rey Mono se coló en el banquete sin que nadie le invitara. El emperador de Jade quedó encantado con el rey Mono, pero al señor de la guerra de Jade no le hizo la menor gracia. Como jefe del ejército, el señor de la guerra le ordenó al rey Mono que se doblegara ante él; a lo que el rey Mono respondió con burla y provocación. Dos soldados atacaron, pero el rey Mono fácilmente los noqueó. El emperador de Jade dijo que el rey Mono sólo era poco refinado, que le dieran un título y lo dejaran ir. Y satisfecho al ver que todo iba bien tanto en el cielo como en la tierra el alto emperador supremo partió a empezar sus 500 años de meditación, dejando al señor de la guerra de Jade al mando por mandato celestial.

Otro sorbo de vino y otra pausa que servían para que Harry asimilara la historia.

- Pero en vez de obedecer la orden del emperador de Jade, el señor de la guerra retó al rey Mono a un duelo. En lo más alto de la montaña de los cinco elementos, en el palacio del señor de la guerra; se libró la batalla de los inmortales para demostrar de una vez por todas quién poseía las habilidades más supremas. El señor de la guerra luchó primeramente con su arma, y después utilizó su chi-magia para lanzarle todas las armas de la sala. Pero el rey Mono se defendía a la perfección usando su bastón. Finalmente, el señor de la guerra le provocó y dijo de luchar puño contra puño. El rey Mono era demasiado confiado y creyó las palabras del señor de la guerra, dejando a un lado su arma mágica. Pero tan pronto lo hizo el señor de la guerra utilizó su chi-magia para convertirlo en piedra. Al darse cuenta de que le había engañado, el rey Mono envió el cayado al reino medio, y él empezó a convertirse en piedra. Como era inmortal, el señor de la guerra no pudo matar al rey Mono; sólo le dejó allí, atrapado en una coraza de piedra, esperando a que el buscador de la profecía le devuelva su imponente arma y le libere al fin.

Lu hizo otra pausa para comer algo más.

- O al menos eso fue lo que yo oí, hace mucho tiempo –tomó otro sorbo de vino-.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

- 500 años. Década más, década menos. Dicen que cuando el rey Mono sea liberado, regresará el emperador de Jade.

Mientras decía esto, Harry se fijaba en una hermosa chica que estaba en una columna y tapada bajo una capucha tocando una lira. Y aunque estaba lejos de ellos, parecía estar mirando en su dirección.

- ¿Cómo vuelvo a casa? –preguntó Harry olvidándose de la chica. Por alguna razón la imagen de otra chica había llegado a su mente, aunque no recordaba ahora quién era.

- Deberás llevar el cayado a la montaña de los cinco elementos. Tienes que liberar al rey Mono –añadió lo último en un susurro.

- Yo no puedo liberarle. ¡Tengo que volver a casa! Sé que tengo que hacer algo importante allí…

- ¡Eh, posadero! ¡Más vino!

- ¿No cree que ya ha bebido suficiente?

- El vino es mi inspiración –dijo mientras una hermosa camarera les servía otra jarra de vino y se llevaba la vacía-. En algunas partes, me conocen como el poeta. Gambé.

Y empezó a beber un poco más. Entonces llegó el posadero con una bandeja en la que había un papel que debía ser la cuenta, tendiéndosela a Lu.

- Y en otras se me conoce como el mendigo –dijo girando la bandeja y al posadero hacia Harry, y ahora el posadero lo miraba a él.

Harry miró en sus bolsillos para ver si tenía algo, y encontró un par de monedas de oro que puso encima de la cuenta.

El posadero miró extrañado las monedas. Nunca había visto algo así, pero eso dejó de preocuparle al ver que eran de oro. Todo contento se levantó y fue a enseñárselas a su mujer, quién abrió los ojos y le dijo algo que debía significar: "Mándales a las chicas y que se aseguren de dejarlos contentos."

Mientras Lu, que parecía que había decidido dejar de beber, cogió su calabaza y la llenó con el resto del vino de la jarra.

De repente unos soldados entraron y subieron al piso de arriba que es dónde estaban Harry y Lu. Al verlos se dirigieron hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Harry.

- ¿Te defiendes con el kung-fu?

- ¿Uh? –Harry no tenía ni idea. Como que no era capaz de despejar su niebla mental para contestar a esa pregunta. Ahora mismo era un completo ignorante en cualquier materia.

- Ah… El que habla no suele saber. El que sabe no suele hablar, seguro que eres todo un maestro –dijo sonriendo.

Ambos se levantaron y Harry agarró el bastón. Lu se dirigió hacia los soldados.

- ¿De dónde ha sacado esa arma? –preguntó el soldado.

- Es una falsificación. Se puede encontrar lo que sea en la ruta de la seda…

- Aparta andrajoso.

El soldado se dirigió hacia Harry.

- Dámelo –ordenó.

Harry no hizo nada aún, sopesaba sus opciones.

- Vamos, dame el arma o morirás –dijo empezando a sacar su espada.

Harry miró algo asustado la espada, luego miró a Lu, quien le asintió, y le tiró el bastón a él. Lu le tiró el vaso que tenía en la mano al soldado para coger el bastón y el soldado cogió el vaso por puro reflejo. Lu entonces le tiró el arma al soldado tirándolo y volvió cogerla a tiempo para golpear con ella a otro soldado que le venía por la izquierda y justo después volvió a golpear al primero que se empezaba a levantar.

Con el pie envió volando la pequeña mesa en la que habían estado bebiendo hacia el soldado de la izquierda que lo dejó inconsciente y mientras cogía su calabaza (ahora llena de vino) volvió a golpear al primer soldado, dejándolo esta vez inconsciente.

- ¡Corre! –le dijo Lu a Harry señalándole hacia las escaleras.

Harry le hizo caso y se precipitó hacia allí, pero se detuvo al ver a unos cuantos soldados a punto de subir. Pero Lu, que iba tras él chocó con él y Harry casi cae por ellas si Lu no lo hubiese agarrado a tiempo.

El primer soldado que subía intentó atravesar a Harry, pero Lu tiró de él con fuerza a tiempo y lo mandó hacia atrás, cayendo encima de otra mesa y rompiéndola. Lu dio una patada al primer soldado que subía, lo que provocó que se cayera encima de los que venían por detrás.

Harry intentó levantarse para ir en dirección contraria por las otras escaleras, pero un grito proveniente de esa dirección le hizo agacharse nuevo. Un soldado saltó por encima de él hacia Lu, pero él saltó también en esa dirección y lo tiró de otra patada. Empezó a defenderse de los demás que acababan de llegar bloqueando sus ataques con el bastón. Harry se puso detrás de él, apoyado en la valla que daba al centro del cuarto y desde donde se veía a más soldados abajo yendo hacia las escaleras.

En un momento dado, Lu para defenderse tuvo que echarse para atrás y Harry se cayó por encima de la valla, pero se agarró a tiempo antes de caerse desde el primer piso. En ese momento Lu consiguió noquear a los cuatro soldados con los que se enfrentaba y antes de que vinieran más buscó a Harry.

- ¡Lu, ayúdame! –exclamó Harry.

Lu, al verlo, intentó agarrarlo, pero venían más soldados así que saltó por encima de la valla hasta el primer piso intacto (a pesar de ser una altura un poco considerable). Harry no pudo aguantar más y le resbalaron las manos, pero Lu se dio cuenta e intentó cogerlo; acabando en el suelo con Harry encima de él.

Más soldados venían, aunque ahora tenían que bajar las escaleras porque ya todos habían subido.

- ¡Arriba! –exclamó Lu empujando y lanzando con fuerza a Harry por los aires hacia los soldados y tirando a dos de ellos; quedando Harry un poco adolorido.

Lu se levantó rápido para defenderse de otros dos que venían en dirección contraria.

Harry se levantó como pudo con el cuerpo algo adolorido. Lu se le acercó, lo levantó del todo y dijo dándole el bastón.

- ¡Defiéndete!

- ¿Qué?

Lu no contestó, si no que agarró a Harry y lo agachó lo suficiente como para que la espada que le venía por detrás no le rebanara el pescuezo. Después lo golpeó en la cara antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a luchar contra el grupo que venía por allí.

Harry no sabía qué hacer. Unos cuantos soldados vinieron en su dirección y el intentó golpearlos con el bastón un poco a lo bestia. Pero cuando uno de ellos estuvo a punto de darle algo hizo "clic" en su cabeza. Se vio de repente a sí mismo en su mente bloqueando un ataque de alguien de determinada manera y después haciendo un determinado contraataque. Instintivamente hizo lo mismo, no teniendo tiempo para pensar ahora en lo que acababa de pasar.

Lu noqueó a todos los que estaban de su lado y se dio la vuelta para ayudar a Harry, pero durante unos segundos se lo quedó viendo. El chico peleaba y usaba el bastón a lo bestia, evidenciando claramente que no sabía cómo usarlo; pero en determinados momentos hacía instintivamente movimientos muy buenos que demostraba que en algún momento aprendió algo aunque ahora no lo recordase.

Pero en seguida se espabiló y agarró el bastón por detrás de Harry. Él le miró pero Lu sólo le señaló a otro soldado.

- ¡Ahí! -y empezó a mover el bastón que Harry aún seguía sosteniendo para bloquear los ataques como si fuera una espada.

Un soldado intentó atacar a Lu por la espalda, sin embargo Lu echó el bastón para atrás y le dio. Ahora Harry y Lu estaban sosteniendo cada uno un extremo del bastón. Lu le dio una patada a otro que le venía por su lado y levantó a Harry con el bastón por los aires para que cayera encima de otro mientras que él cambiaba de lado y luchaba contra los que habían intentado atacar a Harry.

Harry quedó en el suelo, aún más adolorido que antes, y aún sujetando el extremo del cayado; pero dos soldados fueron a por él. Lu, que parecía tener ojos en la nuca para defender a Harry además de a sí mismo, tiró del bastón para deslizar al chico por el suelo y al mismo tiempo hacer tropezar a varios soldados que venían en otra dirección (nunca se acababan). Harry soltó el bastón y acabó en una pared algo adolorido. ¿El resto de los soldados? Como que lo ignoraron, la verdadera amenaza era el andrajoso. Lu luchó contra ellos, noqueando a los pocos que quedaban en pie y mandando de un bastonazo a los dos últimos a través de la pared de papel.

Para su desgracia, Lu vio como otro batallón acababa de ver caer a esos fuera del local e iban corriendo hacia él. Se quejó al aire y fue hacia donde estaba Harry.

- ¡Vámonos! –dijo levantándolo y ambos echaron a correr escaleras arriba, dónde salieron por otras escaleras hacia los balcones y el tejado.

Corrieron por los balcones hasta llegar al final del camino, desde donde se veía el suelo a una altura considerable. Lu se subió a la barandilla pensando que había algún tejado debajo, pero al descubrir que no lo había casi se cae intentando echarse para atrás, sin embargo cuando logró controlar el equilibrio buscó alguna otra opción. Como no la encontró saltó hacia un tejado cercano pero más bajo, y después a otro.

- ¡Salta! –le dijo a Harry desde donde estaba.

- ¡No puedo hacerlo! –exclamó Harry.

- ¡No lo pienses, hazlo!

Harry pasó por encima de la barandilla, pero los soldados ya habían llegado a donde estaba Harry. Dos de ellos estaban a punto de darle con sus espadas, pero repentinamente dos afiladas cuchillas atravesaron el aire y se clavaron en los cuellos de los soldados, matándolos al instante. Harry buscó con la mirada a su salvador, y descubrió que no era otra que la chica que había estado tocando la lira dentro del local. Ahora que no estaba oculta bajo una capucha se podía distinguir su hermosa silueta. Sus ojos eran marrones, y tenía el pelo largo, liso y negro; además de estar sujeto con un pasador. Aunque había algunos mechones libres a la acción del viento y que se interponían en su cara.

- ¡Vamos, salta! –volvió a exclamar Lu tendiendo el bastón hacia el muchacho para que se agarrara en la caída.

Harry saltó antes de que llegaran los demás soldados y se agarró al bastón, lo cual redujo la velocidad de caída. Sin embargo Lu no pudo con el repentino peso y se le cayó el bastón, por lo que la caída de Harry continuó hasta el suelo, donde milagrosamente no se rompió ningún hueso. Pero por culpa de su peso Lu perdió el equilibrio y se cayó también, aunque por suerte para él encima de Harry, que evidentemente era mucho más blando que el suelo.

- Gracias –dijo levantándose y ayudando a levantarlo antes de echar a correr los dos.

Los soldados, desde arriba, corrieron para bajar de nuevo, pero ellos por las escaleras. Porque aunque querían matarlos, tampoco estaban dispuestos a intentar aprender a volar…

Lu y Harry se detuvieron ante la chica de la lira, que estaba noqueando a dos soldados que se habían quedado abajo, o que quizás habían despertado de la paliza que les dio Lu.

- ¡Vaya! –exclamó Lu-. Que destreza, hija. ¿Eres de las montañas del norte?

- Ella es Gorrión dorado del sur –respondió un poco cortantemente la chica montando en unos de los tres caballos que había allí ensillados.

Lu se subió a otro de los caballos de un salto, pero a Harry le costó un poco más; necesitó la ayuda de Lu. Una vez los tres listos empezaron a cabalgar por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, pero iluminadas por las luces de las casas y locales en los que había actividad, pues aún era algo temprano.

El problema es que no tardaron mucho en tropezarse con una patrulla que les cortaba el paso, por lo que tuvieron que parar y dar media vuelta. Evidentemente la patrulla los empezó a perseguir, y a ellos se les unió otra que también se interponían en la dirección en la que iban ahora nuestros protagonistas.

¿Qué hicieron ellos? Escapar por cualquier parte. Entraron a caballo y al galope en lo que parecía un burdel de clase alta (es decir, reservado para aquellos de nobles con bastante dinero); y lo atravesaron interrumpiendo no pocos espectáculos privados. Eso sí, las chicas se asomaron al pasillo principal que por el que iban los caballos y sus jinetes; algunas eran unas verdaderas preciosidades que vestían suaves telas de seda que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus bellos cuerpos sin mostrar demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para dar un aire más seductor…

Pero eso es desviarse del tema principal. Las chicas (que por cierto, todas eran morenas. Por lo visto no les gustaba la variedad) se ocultaron al ver pasar a los soldados.

Lu, que iba en cabeza portando una gran sonrisa (por qué será…) se le borró al ver que se estaban acercando a una pared (aunque estuviera hecha de papel. ¿Qué sentido tiene que estas construcciones orientales tengan paredes y puertas de papel? ¿Les protege mejor de la lluvia que la piedra? ¿Silencia mejor los ruidos de fuera y/o de dentro? Quién sabe, a lo mejor se les acabó el presupuesto…). Lanzó un pequeño grito y se tapó la cara. Atravesó la pared seguido por los otros dos y entraron a la oscuridad del bosque, pues tuvieron la suerte de que el local estaba justo en las afueras…

Galoparon bastante hasta estar seguros de haber dejado atrás a los soldados, y después otro par de horas para asegurarse de tener ventaja adoptaron un ritmo más lento pero menos cansado para los caballos. Estuvieron en marcha toda la noche, y pronto amaneció.

Con las primeras luces todos ya estaban más relajados. Después de esa noche de ventaja a los soldados no les iba a ser fácil localizarlos en ese bosque.

- Nos has salvado la vida –dijo Harry a la chica-. No sé qué habríamos hecho si no hubieses aparecido.

- Ella no cree que el inmortal borracho necesitase que le salvaran la vida.

Harry miró rápidamente a Lu, que cabalgaba delante de ellos sonriendo por las palabras de la chica.

- ¿Es inmortal? –preguntó Harry.

- ¿De qué huyes, muchacha? –preguntó Lu a la chica, ignorando la pregunta de Harry.

- Caza recompensas que intentan impedir que ella llegue a la montaña de los cinco elementos.

Ante esas palabras Lu se puso serio y detuvo al caballo, por lo que la comitiva también se detuvo. Se dio media vuelta, bajó del caballo y les dijo:

- Sugiero que cabalguéis hacia el oeste, y que sólo paréis para abrevar a los caballos.

- ¿Usted no viene? –preguntó Harry.

- Viajando a la montaña de los cinco elementos cruzaréis praderas y desiertos, zonas de grandes peligros; pero lo peor es que no hay vino.

- El vino es su elixir. Cada inmortal tiene el suyo –dijo la chica.

- Lo lamento mucho, pero sin vino perecería, tienes que entenderlo –dijo Lu con una sonrisa.

- No, usted debe entender esto –dijo Harry bajando del caballo y acercándose a Lu-. Sé que estoy aquí por alguna razón, pero esto es una locura.

- ¿Quieres volver a casa? –preguntó Lu acercándose más a Harry.

- Sí.

Entonces Lu le hizo la zancadilla a Harry y lo tiró al suelo.

- Escúchame bien, si mueres aquí te encontrarán muerto en el mundo que dejaste atrás. ¿Lo entiendes?

Esas palabras hicieron que algo en la cabeza de Harry volviera a hacer "clic" y resonaron unas palabras que había escuchado justo antes de llegar a aquel lugar:

"_Recuerda lo siguiente: Pase lo que pase y enfrentes a lo que te enfrentes ¡SOBREVIVE!"_

Harry salió de sus recuerdos y asintió.

Lu agitó su calabaza.

- Ayer apenas pude llenar la calabaza y no durará mucho tiempo. Tengo que irme, adiós.

Lu se fue hacia su caballo y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que iban. Harry se levantó, algo le decía que no quería que Lu se fuera. Quizás era porque fue la primera persona de aquel lugar con la que pudo hablar y le ayudó.

- Lu, espere.

- Deja que se vaya –dijo la chica-. Eres tú el que tiene que devolver el cayado, y no él. ¿Qué tal tu kung-fu?

- No sabe nada sobre kung-fu –dijo Lu mientras se iba-. Parece que antes sabía algo pero está atrapado en su memoria.

- Lu, espere. Enséñeme. Ayúdeme a recordar. Enséñeme a luchar.

Esas palabras detuvieron a Lu, quien suspiró resignado.

**…**

Durante los siguientes días Harry tuvo que estar despejando maleza con un trozo de caña de bambú.

- ¡Giros suaves, golpea fuerte, al mismo tiempo! –exclamó Lu, quién iba por detrás con Gorrión en los caballos esperando a que Harry despejara la suficiente maleza (que mira que estaba alta, debía de medir entre metro y medio y dos metros) como para avanzar.

- Llevo varios días abriendo camino entre la maleza, y usted siempre diciéndome lo mismo. ¿No puede al menos hacerme una demostración de cómo es bien hecho?

- ¿De verdad quieres una demostración?

- Sí –dijo Harry.

Lu se bajó del caballo, se acercó a Harry, le cogió la caña de bambú y le dio un golpe circular con ella.

- ¡Auh! –se quejó Harry.

- Así se hace –dijo Lu volviendo a su caballo.

- ¿Por qué me ha golpeado?

- Para que dejes de quejarte. Esto no es algo que te tengan que enseñar. Es algo que tienes que aprender por ti mismo. Por mucho que te diga cómo hacerlo vas a olvidarlo enseguida. Eres tú quién tiene que buscar la forma correcta de hacerlo. Es tu cuerpo quien debe aprender el movimiento, no tu mente. Ahora sigamos.

Harry suspiró y volvió a darse media vuelta, para seguir despejando la maleza.

**…**

Pasaron los días y por fin uno se acabó la maleza y entraron en un bosque de cañas de bambú. Decidieron descansar allí y continuar al día siguiente. Lu estaba delante del fuego que habían encendido calentando agua en una especie de tetera.

- Hoy recordé que en una ocasión me tuve que enfrentar a varios hombres que intentaban robarme algo –dijo Harry acercándose al fuego. Lu le tendió una taza de madera-. Gracias. Después de concentrarme mucho también pude recordar cómo los había derrotado esquivando sus ataques –Lu cogió la tetera y empezó llenarle la taza de agua caliente con una sonrisa-. Gracias. También recuerdo que en una ocasión alguien me había atacado con una patada voladora. ¿Me enseñará también eso? –Lu seguía echándole agua a pesar de que la taza ya estaba llena y el agua empezó a desbordar-. Ya vale, gracias –Lu seguía-. ¡Ya está llena!

- Exacto –dijo Lu parando-. ¿Cómo puedes llenar tu taza si ya está llena? ¿Cómo quieres aprender si ya tienes tantos conocimientos que tratas de recordar? Nada de recordar cómo esquivar o cómo hacer patadas voladoras. Vacía tu taza.

Harry se quedó callado y bebió parte del líquido caliente pensando en las palabras de Lu.

- Olvídate de recordar lo que sabes. Ahora mismo no sabes nada, y cuando tratas de sacar a la luz lo que una vez supiste simplemente pierdes el tiempo en algo inútil. No es tu mente la que tiene que recordar, si no que es tu cuerpo. Afánate en aprender lo nuevo, esfuérzate por comprenderlo. Cuanto más busques algo menos posibilidades hay de encontrarlo. Piensa en lo que te he dicho.

Harry bebió un poco más y dejó la taza allí. Caminó en otra dirección reflexionando e intentando comprender lo que le había dicho Lu. Más con cada paso se escuchaba cada vez más alto una melodía procedente de un laud.

El chico llegó a donde estaba la chica tocando su negro laud y se sentó a su lado. La chica dejó de tocar y le miró.

- Dicen que la música es un puente entre la tierra y el cielo –dijo ella.

- Es precioso –dijo Harry simplemente.

La chica le pasó el instrumento.

- Pertenecía a su madre –explicó ella con un tono algo más triste, pero aún mirando al chico a los ojos.

Un trueno entonces los interrumpió, y ambos miraron hacia el cielo preguntándose cuánto duraría la calma que tenían antes de la tempestad.

* * *

Aquí llega la primera parte del famoso viaje que hizo Harry al beber la poción "Vista de Espanto".

Basado en la película "El reino prohibido", así que si quereis ver las escenas de acción, mirad la película, mis descripciones no son más que pésimos susitutos.

Sé que dije que iba a ser un one-shoot, pero no quería que fuera demasiado largo el capítulo así que lo divido en partes. Habrá dos o tres capítulos más.

Espero que os haya gustado.


	2. Capítulo 2: El entrenamiento

**Capítulo 2: El entrenamiento**

En lo alto de una montaña, en el interior de un lujoso palacio se encontraba el señor de la Guerra de jade. En su presencia había dos mujeres, una chica que rondaría los 20 como mucho, y la otra tendría unos diez años más. Ambas estaban ricamente vestidas pero tenían una mirada asustada.

El señor de la Guerra se acercó a la mayor y le acarició la mejilla sin cambiar ni un ápice esa cara tan seria y fría que tenía.

De repente tres soldados entraron en la habitación y uno de ellos habló.

- Mi señor –dijo uno en su idioma con evidente temor de la reacción de sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? –replicó el señor de la Guerra en el mismo idioma (era el de ellos, así que…) sin apartar la mirada de la mujer, en un tono que parecía muy suave y calmado.

- El cayado divino de la leyenda. Lo vieron en el Reino Medio –eso sí que hizo girar al señor de la guerra y mirar a sus soldados.

- Imposible.

- Los campesinos están empezando a hablar de profecías.

- Los mortales siempre hablan de profecías –respondió la mar de tranquilo y acercándose al soldado-. Es su opio. ¿Qué otras noticias ofensivas me tienes?

- Eso es todo, mi señor.

El señor de la guerra cogió una daga del cinturón del soldado y antes de que pudiese reaccionar se lo clavó en el pecho.

- Llama a la bruja, la hija de los lobos –le dijo a uno de los otros soldados, quien asintió y con ayuda del tercero cogió el cuerpo del ahora muerto y se lo llevó de allí-. ¿En qué íbamos?

**…**

Harry se despertó abruptamente del sueño que estaba teniendo. Miró a su alrededor pero estaba solo. Respiró un par de veces para calmarse antes de levantarse. Cogió el bastón y llamó a los otros, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Su mente volvió al sueño que acababa de tener. Se encontraba en medio de una lucha algo insólita, donde los combatientes utilizaban palos y de ellos salían lucecitas extrañas. De repente alguien que estaba cerca de él era alcanzado por una de esas luces y caía hacia atrás atravesando un velo roto que colgaba de un singular arco y desapareciendo. Él, al ver aquello, sintió un terrible dolor; aunque no sabía la razón. Y cuando empezó a buscar al responsable se había despertado bruscamente.

Se dio la vuelta para seguir buscando a los otros dos, pero en su lugar observó a un jinete desconocido completamente vestido de blanco, cubierto con una capucha que le llegaba hasta la frente y con una especie de bufanda que la tapaba casi toda la cara, dejando al descubierto sus ojos.

Harry se quedó mirándolo, al igual que el jinete lo miraba a él; y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que éste se empezara a acercar. Harry se asustó y dejándose llevar por el pánico echó a correr, lo que provocó que el jinete comenzase la persecución.

Por desgracia para el pelinegro él no era más rápido que un caballo y enseguida el jinete le dio alcance. Entonces le arrebató el bastón y lo hizo tropezar.

Harry se levantó pero el jinete continuó cabalgando al mismo ritmo, por lo que no tardó mucho en alejarse.

De la nada aparecieron Lu y Gorrión, que se acercaron a Harry corriendo mientras verían al jinete a lo lejos.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Gorrión preocupada.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Lu.

- El cayado –exclamó Harry-. Se lo ha llevado…

Y les explicó rápidamente lo que había pasado.

- El señor de Jade ha enviado a un caza recompensas –dijo Gorrión.

- Estamos perdidos… –murmuró Lu.

Se callaron de repente al escuchar el sonido de una bandada de pájaros que había sido ahuyentada de algún lugar cerca de allí.

Cogieron los caballos y se acercaron con precaución al lugar. Se sorprendieron al encontrar un templo que se notaba que estaba abandonado.

- Ese es su caballo –dijo Harry señalando al animal que estaba fuera-. Estará ahí dentro.

- ¿Por qué iba a refugiarse en un templo? –preguntó la joven.

- Eso es precisamente lo que pienso averiguar. Cuidad de los caballos –respondió Lu cogiendo su calabaza y dándole un trago al poco vino que quedaba, pues en los últimos días no había bebido poco que digamos.

Lu entró en el templo y observó la sala principal llena de polvo y arenilla. Había por doquier estatuas y figuras de piedra representando monjes meditando, soldados…

Casi al otro lado de la sala y dando la espalda a la entrada principal se encontraba el jinete en posición de meditación. Ahora no estaba cubierto por la capucha y se podía ver su cabeza rapada y sin pelo. Tenía toda la pinta de ser un monje.

Dando otro trago a su calabaza Lu se acercó fingiendo cansancio y se sentó delante de él.

- Ah… ¡Descansar es agradable! –se quitó un poco el polvo del pantalón antes de volver a hablar-. Un día duro, ¿eh? Dime, ¿de dónde eres? ¿De la provincia de Shan-Dom?

El otro seguía con los ojos cerrados e ignorándole completamente.

- Tienes pinta de ser de esa provincia. ¿Vienes aquí a menudo? –se calló y al ver que el otro seguía sin hacerle ni puñetero caso fue algo más directo al tema principal-. Ese cayado no te pertenece.

Esas palabras si hicieron reaccionar al desconocido, quién abrió los ojos.

- Tienes que dármelo o alguien saldrá herido –continuó diciendo Lu.

El otro siguió mirándolo impasible, aunque en su mirada casi se podía adivinar una sonrisa que decía: Sí, y ese no voy a ser yo.

Lu bebió otro trago de la calabaza y se la tiró repentinamente al desconocido, quién interpuso su puño y la rompió. Lu entonces intentó coger el bastón, pero el otro también lo agarró con los pies. Ambos hicieron fuerza, pero parece que el desconocido hizo más y consiguió tirar a Lu por encima de él.

Fue en ese momento cuando la lucha empezó…

Mientras tanto fuera estaban los otros dos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, intentando escuchar algo; pero los únicos sonidos que les llegaban provenían del bosque.

Unos instantes más tarde empezaron a escuchar ruidos provenientes del interior del templo. Se miraron brevemente antes de avanzar un poco y acercarse a la puerta entreabierta. Se asomaron y observaron como Lu y el extraño estaban luchando.

Harry estaba fascinado por lo que veía. Aquella lucha parecía casi una danza, aunque no pocos golpes estaban recibiendo los dos. Una parte de él seguía fielmente cada movimiento, memorizándolos sin darse cuenta. Por otro lado la parte consciente del muchacho estaba preocupado por su amigo. Su adversario era muy bueno.

Pero lo que de verdad le llamó la atención fue cuando más tarde el extraño empujó a Lu contra una de las estatuas de piedra y rompiéndola. Una vez que estaba caído el extraño intentó darle una patada en la cara, pero Lu interpuso la cabeza de la estatua rota, que el otro rompió sin dificultad. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cuánta fuerza tenía ese como para ser capaz de romper la piedra?

Lu se levantó y siguieron luchando, alejándose de la entrada; por lo que Gorrión y Harry entraron y se quedaron cerca de la puerta para seguir siendo testigos de lo que ocurría.

Harry se quedó mudo al presenciar lo siguiente. Lu, después de mencionarle al otro algo de un tigre, empezó a atacarle con las manos abiertas como si fueran las garras de un animal. Y en uno de los ataques (que el otro volvió a esquivar) le dio al brazo de otra estatua situada allí y lo rompió con facilidad (el brazo). No sólo eso, momentos después de otro ataque con los dedos de la mano, que simulaba la garra de un animal, golpeó ahora al pecho de la misma estatua con tanta fuerza que la lanzó contra la pared donde se hizo añicos. ¿Cómo diablos había hecho eso usando únicamente los dedos?

La pelea continuó muy igualada. Cuando uno conseguía dar un golpe el otro a los pocos segundos conseguía darle otro en respuesta. Lu consiguió agarrarlo del brazo y con un golpe en el estómago lo lanzó por los aires hacia una rota columna, pero el otro consiguió caer de pie después de girar en el aire y golpeó justo a tiempo a Lu, que acababa de subirse de un salto a la misma columna detrás de él. La patada hizo perder el equilibrio a Lu, pero mientras se caía le agarró la pierna al otro y lo hizo caer con él.

Se levantaron y siguieron en ello. Unas patadas por aquí, unos saltos por allá… Y momentos más tarde repentinamente ambos miraron a lo alto de una de las columnas, donde para sorpresa de los dos espectadores se encontraba el bastón clavado en la piedra en la esquina.

Ambos contendientes corrieron hacia la columna y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo subieron hasta donde estaba el bastón casi corriendo hacia arriba. Cada uno cogió un extremo del bastón y empezaron a tirar en direcciones distintas, hasta que la piedra en la que estaba cedió y ambos se cayeron al suelo aún sujetando el arma.

Ahora la lucha era por poseer el cayado. Cada uno con una mano atacaba al otro como podía, pero aquí Lu consiguió la ventaja al cambiar la mano con la que lo agarraba por su pierna. Con las dos manos libres ahora consiguió hacer soltar al otro su extremo. Pero por supuesto éste no se rindió. Justo en el momento en el que perdió el agarre del bastón y caía hacia atrás lanzó una patada al pecho de Lu que lo tiró también hacia atrás e hizo que el cayado saltara por los aires. Y por cosa del destino cayó en las manos de Harry.

Ambos se levantaron y se quedaron unos segundos quietos observándose mutuamente.

- ¡Intentas robar el cayado para el señor de la guerra! –gritó Lu.

- ¡No, idiota! –exclamó el otro como respuesta sorprendiendo a Lu. ¿Es que este tipo también sabe hablar?-. Mi misión es encontrar al buscador del cayado.

Lu lo miró medio sorprendido y se giró hacia Harry, acción que provocó que el otro también se girara a verlo. Harry se quedó observando el bastón preguntándose qué era esa sensación tan extraña que sentía proveniente del arma. Era casi como si… como si el bastón tuviese vida propia y estuviese diciendo que quería estar sólo con él.

- Ya lo has encontrado –respondió Lu momentos más tarde.

Ambos se acercaron el uno al otro, y bajo la atenta mirada de Harry y Gorrión, les dieron la espalda y empezaron a hablar en otro idioma; uno desconocido al menos para Harry. Para él era el mismo que hablaba la mayoría de la gente de aquel lugar.

- Él ni siquiera es kinyonés.

- Todos somos iguales por dentro. ¿No, Monje? –dijo Lu en respuesta mientras sacaba de quién sabe dónde otra cantimplora más pequeña que la otra pero hecha de metal.

- Dios nos ayude.

El monje, antes de que Lu bebiera, se lo impidió y se la quitó.

- ¿Te parece un pecado?

- Sí, es un pecado no compartir –respondió el monje antes llevársela a su boca con una enorme sonrisa-. Gambé (Salud).

Lu se la quitó casi indignado por el hecho de que le bebiera de su preciado vino y bebió él también; dejándole con otra enorme sonrisa. Uno se preguntaría qué le echan a ese vino para que los dos quedaran con unas sonrisas semejantes a las que hubieran obtenido si estuvieran en un burdel.

Se dieron la vuelta y el monje se acercó a Harry mientras que Lu seguía bebiendo un poco más de vino (lo que hace a uno preguntarse que cómo diablos hace para que le dure tanta su sagrada bebida si la está bebiendo a cada rato). Harry se sentía algo incómodo al verse inspeccionado de esa manera por el tío ese.

Claro está que lo último que se esperaba era que el extraño ese se pusiera a reír a mandíbula batiente. Como un descosido, vamos. Y ya se sabe que la risa es contagiosa, por lo que poco después Lu también se le había unido con las carcajadas.

Más tarde, después de que se calmaran aquellos dos, salieron fuera del templo, prepararon los caballos y partieron para continuar su viaje; pues ya habían perdido mucho tiempo en aquel lugar.

Ese día Harry sólo le hizo una pregunta al monje:

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado buscando el cayado?

- Desde que tengo memoria –fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

**…**

En la misma taberna en la que días atrás Harry y Lu habían parado, se encontraba ahora un grupo de soldados liderados por una mujer, que a pesar de su evidente juventud tenía el pelo blanco como la cal, además de llegarle hasta la cintura. Vestía ropas negras que hacían resaltar su cabello aún más.

- Un viejo y un muchacho. Tomaron el té aquí, ¿sí? –preguntó la mujer con un tono suave y frío y en el idioma del lugar-. Un monje va con ellos. ¿Quién más?

- No sé de quiénes habla –respondió el tabernero algo asustado pero acercándose ante la mirada de los clientes mientras que su mujer retrocedía un poco.

La del pelo blanco entrecerró los ojos y sacando un látigo que tenía en el cinturón lo utilizó para rodear el cuello del tabernero y tirarlo hacia ella.

Uno de los camareros, quizás hijo del tabernero, corrió hacia ella para atacarla; a lo que la mujer respondió lanzándole por los aires usando el látigo de nuevo.

- Los hombres son unos mentirosos.

El tabernero, desde el suelo juntó las manos suplicando piedad. Más ella no le hizo ni caso, simplemente observó a su mujer que se acercaba a ella temblando pero con un objeto entre manos.

- Gorrión –fue todo lo que dijo al darle una peculiar pinza para el pelo, de las que se utilizan para sujetar los moños.

- Gorrión… ¿dónde anidaste? –preguntó la mujer del pelo blanco al aire. Ese era un nombre familiar para ella.

**…**

Esa chica de la que estaban hablando se encontraba ahora mismo mirando entretenida a Harry con sus dos 'maestros'. Desde la llegada del monje el entrenamiento de Harry había avanzado enormemente dada la competitividad que existía entre los otros dos, por lo que lo obligaban a esforzarse al máximo.

Pero para sorpresa de ellos el pelinegro parecía aceptar muy bien ese ritmo, como si al exigirle más diera aún más de sí.

La filosofía del Monje era la de 'desafiar velocidad, fuerza y precisión', por lo que su entrenamiento se basaba en ello. Harry se veía obligado a hacer mucho ejercicio que estaba fortaleciendo enormemente su cuerpo. También era el que se dedicaba a enseñarle los movimientos más básicos, pues Lu no tenía tanta paciencia en esa parte.

Lu, por otro lado se concentraba en moldear los músculos y articulaciones de Harry un poco a la fuerza para que se adaptara. Su objetivo era que gracias a ello Harry adquiriera mayor destreza, que era el rasgo que él más valoraba. Fue doloroso para Harry cuando Lu usó varias cuerdas para abrir sus piernas mucho más de lo normal, pero que conforme pasaban los días se iba acostumbrando.

Y mientras se dedicaban a enseñarle uno de los idiomas del lugar. 'La lengua de los maestros' la llamaban, pues sólo aquellos que estudiaban kung fu con alguno de los grandes maestros, eran de origen noble o entraban en el servicio militar podían y debían aprenderlo; pues era la acreditación que demostraba a los demás que tenían mayor nivel social, una de las cosas más valoradas allí.

Había otros idiomas que hablaba el resto de la gente (entre ellos el de Harry), cada uno más común en una zona que otra; y Harry había tenido la suerte (buena o mala) de haber aparecido en una de las aldeas fronterizas entre dos de esas zonas.

El Monje nunca lo decía, pero estaba sorprendido y bastante orgulloso del hecho de que por mucho dolor que Harry sufriera casi nunca se quejaba.

Los días iban pasando mientras viajaban lentamente por el entrenamiento. Harry ya empezaba a defenderse bastante bien y le estaban empezando a enseñar algunos movimientos básicos de ciertos estilos de lucha. No querían que se centrara en uno ya que dominarlo llevaría demasiado tiempo. Preferían que aprendiera a improvisar con lo que supiera pero aplicando siempre lo que intentaban enseñarle.

Una vez que Harry empezó a entender lo básico de ese extraño idioma que hablaban los otros dos empezaban a recitarle pequeños monólogos sobre las enseñanzas que estaban intentando transmitirle para que él los fuera discurriendo.

Según avanzaba en los diversos ejercicios, él empezaba a entender poco a poco:

- "Kung fu. Trabaja duramente durante mucho tiempo para adquirir destreza. Un pintor puede dominar el kung fu; o el carnicero que corta carne a diario con tanta destreza que su cuchillo no toca el hueso."

Las conversaciones con el Monje eran algo más escasas y crípticas, pero también llegó el momento en que las empezó a entender, cuando empezó a entender para qué tenía que meditar con los ojos cerrados y en silencio; intentando escuchar cuando todo estaba callado.

- "Aprende la forma, pero busca aquello que no la tenga. Oye aquello que no hace ruido. Apréndelo todo, y luego olvídalo todo. Aprende el camino y luego encuentra el tuyo propio."

A medida que pasaba el tiempo su entrenamiento consistía cada vez hacer menos ejercicio y meditar más. Practicaba los mismos movimientos con los ojos cerrados una y otra vez debajo de una cascada (que era el lugar donde se habían detenido un tiempo por ser un buen escondite y una buena zona para entrenar), y mientras meditaba con calma.

Su mente aún seguía contener esa niebla que separaba su vida pasada con lo acontecido desde que llegó a este lugar. Y una parte de él parecía alegrarse por ello. Alegrarse de tener una especie de vacaciones (por muchas aventuras que tuviera incluidas). Hacía mucho que había dejado de intentar recordar. Ahora sólo vivía el presente y aprendía todo lo que podía de sus compañeros de viaje.

De hecho hasta Gorrión parecía querer enseñarle algo. Ella también practicaba movimientos de lucha, aunque su especialidad parecía ser el lanzamiento; pues practicaba mucho el lanzar su puntiaguda pinza del pelo. Pero lo que de verdad le enseñaba era a tocar su instrumento, para que descubriera la calma que la música podía proporcionar.

Llegó el momento en el que el pelinegro dejó de traducir todo lo que le decían. Llegó el momento en el que su mente registraba las palabras inmediatamente sin necesidad de pensar en lo que significaban. Incluso estaba empezando a pensar en ambos idiomas.

Así finalmente llegó a entender el resto de lo que Lu intentaba decirle:

- "El músico puede dominar el kunfú, o el poeta que pinta cuadros con palabras y hace que lloren emperadores. Eso también es kunfú. Pero no lo nombres amigo mío, porque es como el agua. Nada es más suave que el agua. Aún así puede destruir la roca. Pero no pelea, fluye alrededor de su rival. Sin forma, sin nombre."

Fue así como llegó el momento en el que entendió verdaderamente lo que ambos querían decirle; no sólo la traducción, sino también su verdadero significado:

- "El verdadero maestro mora en el interior. Sólo tú puedes liberarlo."

Fue así como aprendiendo el idioma Harry encontró entendimiento.

Fue así como dejándose llevar por el agua Harry encontró fuerza.

Fue así como en la lentitud de sus movimientos Harry encontró velocidad.

Fue así como en el silencio más absoluto Harry encontró precisión.

Fue así como escuchando la naturaleza Harry encontró destreza.

Fue así como tocando el laúd Harry aprendió expresión. La paz que ello otorga. Expresar todo sin decir absolutamente nada.

Fue así como en ese viaje y en ese entrenamiento Harry encontró aquello que ni siquiera sabía que estaba buscando. A sí mismo.

**…**

- Han pasado por aquí –dijo uno de los soldados.

La mujer del pelo blanco se bajó de su caballo y observó un terreno que se había secado grabando en él algunas huellas.

- Alguien más va con ellos… ¿Habéis encontrado más información sobre los hombres?

- Al parecer el chico apareció en una aldea que fue atacada por las tropas del señor de la guerra. Fue encontrado inconsciente a las afueras sujetando un extraño cayado y un escrito; pero ninguno de los aldeanos sabía leer, por lo que no podemos averiguar qué ponía.

- El viajero perdido… –susurró ella para sí-. Continúa.

- Intentó escapar, pero nuestros jinetes lo vieron a tiempo. Por desgracia fue rescatado por un viajero que según los soldados aparentaba estar borracho. Aunque a pesar de ello era un experto luchador.

- Puño borracho… Estilo usado por aquellos que se dedican mucho a la bebida. Probablemente fue rechazado en alguna de las academias del este…

Se quedó pensando mientras seguía observando las huellas, antes de girarse a sus hombres.

- Envía una patrulla en sentido contrario a estas huellas. Averigua dónde pudo unírseles un nuevo integrante y cualquier información sobre él. El resto, sigamos.

**…**

- Tengo una pregunta –dijo Harry poco después de haber abandonado el lugar de la cascada en el que se habían quedado tanto tiempo por el entrenamiento-. Cuando luchasteis en el templo, ¿cómo es que pudisteis romper las estatuas de piedra con los dedos y con los pies?

Lu y el Monje se miraron, como si estuvieran decidiendo silenciosamente quién iba a responder. Finalmente Lu habló:

- Los maestros zen consideran que existe una energía que nutre toda vida en el universo. Una energía que fluye constantemente. Se considera como la energía vital, también llamada chi, ji, qi o ki. Está dentro de nosotros y fluye constantemente.

- Con el entrenamiento adecuado puedes concentrar una mayor cantidad de tu chi en una parte concreta del cuerpo –siguió explicando el Monje-. En nuestra pelea inconclusa usábamos más chi del que tenían las estatuas de piedra, por eso podíamos romperlas con facilidad.

- Una de las razones por las que se medita tanto es para conectar con nuestro chi, para entenderlo y ayudarlo a fluir más libremente. Una vez hecho esto uno está preparado para empezar a ejercitarlo y aumentarlo. Una mayor cantidad ayuda a evitar las enfermedades e incluso a retardar el envejecimiento.

- Y esa es la principal diferencia entre un mortal y un inmortal. Cuando a un mortal se le es concedida la oportunidad de convertirse en inmortal se le da un elixir que multiplica el chi enormemente. Es tanta la energía vital que tiene que retarda el envejecimiento indefinidamente. Cualquier herida es curada en tiempo record, incluyendo las mortales. El chi mantiene vivo al cuerpo mientras la herida se cura.

- ¿Cualquiera puede aprender a controlar su chi? –preguntó Harry.

- Por poder, cualquiera puede. Pero pocos llegan a ese nivel. Son necesarios años de adiestramiento antes de alcanzar los estados físico y mental adecuados.

Harry asintió, sin decir nada más; cosa que aturdió a los otros dos porque esperaban la clásica pregunta de un alumno impaciente. Claro está que una y otra vez Harry había demostrado estar lejos de serlo.

- ¿No vas a preguntar si estás preparado para aprender? –preguntó Lu cansado de esperar.

- No. Sé que no lo estoy.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –cuestionó el Monje.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Simplemente lo sé.

**…**

Ahora que Harry había completado la parte inicial y más dura de su entrenamiento (en la que tenía que pasar casi todo el día ejercitándose), el grupo empezó a viajar más rápidamente.

Un día a lo lejos vieron una aldea a la que se acercaron con la esperanza de reabastecerse de aquello que no podían conseguir en la naturaleza (como vino). De hecho Lu había decidido que era un buen momento para que el pelinegro probara dicha bebida (había salido el detalle en una ocasión y Lu se había tropezado y caído al escuchar tamaño sacrilegio, provocando una ligera mueca que recordaba a una sonrisa por parte del Monje).

Más una vez que llegaron observaron con pena y dolor que la aldea estaba arrasada y no quedaban almas vivas en aquel lugar. El humo que aún desprendían algunos edificios no hacía más que confirmar que el ataque se había producido recientemente, seguramente la noche anterior.

Cabalgaron en silencio hasta llegar a un enorme árbol en las lindes de la aldea, dónde había clavado un estandarte y había dos campesinos ahorcados y aún colgados.

Gorrión fue la primera en desmontar, seguida del resto. Se acercó aún más a la grotesca imagen.

- Contemplad la tiranía del señor de la guerra –comentó el Monje.

- ¡Hay que detenerle! –exclamó Gorrión con un odio y veneno inusitados en su habitual tono frío y seco-. ¡Debe morir por todos sus crímenes y exponer su cabeza en una pica!

- Pero no debemos sentir odio hacia él, o ganará –respondió el Monje.

Gorrión se dio la vuelta para encáralo y mirarlo con furia.

- Si él habla de compasión por ese _demonio_ –dijo ella soltando esta última palabra con todo el veneno que podía-, debería volver a su templo a rezar. Nuestra misión nunca será de paz.

- Vuelve con tu padre y con tu madre. ¡Sólo eres una niña!

- Están muertos.

Él bajó los ojos sin saber qué decir mientras que los otros dos espectadores se quedaban en silencio sin intervenir.

- Y ella no es una niña. Ya no lo es. Su padre era un gobernador del reino medio que se opuso al señor de la guerra. Entonces, como castigo ejemplar, el señor de la guerra envió sus tropas contra él en plena noche. Una legión tras otra salió de la montaña de los cinco elementos hacia las tierras bajas del reino medio. Los gritos de los inocentes flotaban en el aire de la noche. Cuando todo acabó sólo quedaban ruinas carbonizadas. Eso y una niña, escondida en un pozo por su madre, a la que asesinaron con una flecha del arco del señor de la guerra.

Ahora sus mejillas eran recorridas por lágrimas, pero eso no había afectado su tono de voz.

- Cuando ella llegue al palacio del señor de la guerra; no será para ofrecerle el perdón, monje. Sólo le ofrecerá esto –se sacó la pinza que le sujetaba el pelo y se quedó mirándola-: un dardo de jade, capaz de matar a un inmortal. Ella hace tiempo que lo practica.

Lu y Harry siguieron en silencio, mientras que el Monje se acercó a ella y con un tono más suave y cálido le dijo:

- La venganza inevitablemente se vuelve contra uno mismo.

Ella lo miró entre exasperada y mosqueada y se largó de su vista. Lu se le acercó al Monje.

- Eres… -dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- el maestro de la sensibilidad.

Las siguientes horas las usaron en explorar los restos de las viviendas en busca de cosas útiles, como comida, bebida o así. Después de todo, los habitantes de esa aldea ya no los iban a necesitar. Tuvieron suerte y aún encontraron bastante qué salvar, y para gran satisfacción de Lu varias botellas de licor (además de su preciado vino).

- ¿No iremos muy cargados? –preguntó Lu al observar todo lo que habían reunido.

- Lo necesitaremos –fue la única respuesta por parte del Monje.

**…**

- Son ellos –dijo en el idioma 'noble' uno de los soldados especializados en observar y seguir rastros-. Se dirigen al desierto.

La mujer de pelo blanco miró hacia el extenso desierto que había delante y pudo percibir a lo lejos a varias figuras.

- Están entre el río de arena y yo.

Dio algunas órdenes a un par de soldados que asintieron y se fueron al galope, mientras el resto de la patrulla se quedó allí esperando.

- ¿No es típico del Rey Mono pedirle a un chico que haga el trabajo de un hombre? –murmuró para sí portando una cruel sonrisa.

* * *

Segunda parte del viaje.

Casi un año sin actualizar esta historia... cosas de la vida, pensaba actualizar en verano pero siempre había otras cosas que me hacían dejar de escribir.

Espero no tardar tanto en subir el siguiente, pero no prometo nada.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
